knightsofpenandpaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle sewers
The castle sewers is the first dungeon to be seen in-game. It features four different monsters : the Ninja turtles, sewer mushrooms, the mushroom boss, and (the rare) black dragon. Note that you can't rest in dungeons, so if you need to regen HP or MP, you will have either to leave the dungeon (doesn't save progress) or to consume a potion. You can hope for a random healing too, but due to the rarity of this event, it is not recommended to rely on it too much. A good tank and a good healer with a decent amount of MP are strongly recommended for dungeons overall. Random encounters All dungeons have a random encounter system based on a dice roll. • 1-4 : The whole party takes damages due to a trap. • 5-15 : Monsters appear and attack the group. • 16-18 : The group regain some HP and MP. • 19-20 : The party finds treasure, which is either an item or gold or NPC shop (Very Rare) appears with level 47-55 items(Godly Plate(+100 health and +5% physical resist),Emerald Sword(+30 Atk.),? Ring(+1 to all skills), and the Elder Wand(+50% Magic)). Monsters There are only a handful of monsters in the castle sewers, but they can be really deadly for unaware or unprepared adventurers. Ninja Turtles The ninja turtles are pretty strong elite monsters that appear frequently in the castle sewers. They have a good amount of HP and deal high damages, making them a great threat for adventurers. They are all stun-immune. A good tactic against them is to weaken them and kill them individually instead of relying on AoE. The Fireball is very useful against them. The turtle color change their attack and HP stats in a proportional way : the most HP a turtle has, the less attack it has. The turtle HPs are listed as seen on the pictures on top, from left (least HP, most attack) to right (most HP, least attack). The ninja turtles are clearly a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sewer Mushroom The Sewer Mushrooms are scarce enemies from the castle sewers. While they have less attack than the mutant turtles, they have the ability to make one character fall asleep, rendering them unable to act and making the next attack on them a critical strike. Their high HP and their sleeping ability make single-target spells very useful, and a good tactic is to take them one by one. Weakening them is a good way to prevent too high damages from them. Since they aren't elites, they are not stun-immune, rendering the freezing and concussion blow spells useful if you have them. Due to the high damages the party can take from their sleeping spell, it is recommended to have a good tank in the party. Black Dragon Do not engage, I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE! he is the toughest monster in the dungeon (Including the mushroom boss), and is a force not to be joked around with. Even level 30 players may have difficulty fighting this elite monster. Mushroom Boss The castle sewers boss is a huge mushroom with a good amount of attack and HP, and two special abilities. The first one is a thorn spell that inflicts high damage and a damaging state that can be very harmful. The second one is spawning a sewer mushroom to assist him in the battle. While he has dangerous abilities and can perform three actions per turn, he can be quickly killed if the party has enough HP, MP and a good level. It is advised to kill the mushroom he spawns since they can make one party member fall asleep, rendering them exposed to a critical strike and unable to act until they wake up. It is very important to weaken the mushroom boss as soon as possible to reduce his attack against the whole party. The fireball is extremely useful against him, since he's weak against fire. He rewards the group members with a good amount of experience and gold, along with an item. Like all bosses and elites, he is stun-immune. Farming In higher levels, when you are wishing to farm gold or get the rare NPC shop, you can get Luck Amulets to help you. You can wear up to 20 Luck Amulets in a party, but that much is not needed. The 20d can only roll 1-20, not zero. This means at most you only need 19 for always 20. However, 19 also gets you treasure in dungeons. You can also get Flowers (character) and Loaded dice (table item), meaning you would only need 17. You can also get a cocktail, but I don't think it's really needed. Let's pull out a calculator! The Loaded Dice is 500 gold, a new character (if you don't have flowers) is 250, and each Luck Amulet is 393. This in total equals 7431, which seems like a lot, but for infinite gold it's worth it. Now you always get money from treasure and items (and the boss if you can beat it with Luck Amulets). This also makes getting the NPC shop a lot easier to get. Just keep in mind the least expensive item is above 2000 gold. Farming only involves clicking around, and no real brain power. In the end, a worth while investment. Category:Dungeons